EMule
eMule-wa “elektronik myul“ dè suokxie, P2P dawnloud softwär dè 1-zúŋ. eMule dè Linuks vörçion wa aMule. Päkeij Päkeijs instolen 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * amule-common * amule-utils * libcrypto++8 * libgd2-xpm * libgeoip1 * libupnp3 建議套件： * amule-utils-gui * amule-gnome-support * libgd-tools * geoip-bin 下列套件將會被【移除】： * libgd2-noxpm 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # amule # amule-common # amule-utils # libcrypto++7 # libgd2-xpm # libgeoip1 # libupnp3 升級 0 個，新安裝 7 個，移除 1 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 6925kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 19.1MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y URL #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty-updates/universe amule-common 2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1 2402kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/universe libcrypto++7 5.5.2-2 1232kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libgeoip1 1.4.4.dfsg-3 642kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/universe libupnp3 1:1.6.6-3 103kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty-updates/universe amule 2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1 1869kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libgd2-xpm 2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3ubuntu1 215kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty-updates/universe amule-utils 2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1 463kB 取得 6925kB 用了 3s (1969kB/s) Dipendènçi dpkg：libgd2-noxpm：相依性出錯，但是如您所願還是繼續刪除： libgraphviz4 相依於 libgd2-noxpm (>= 2.0.36~rc1~dfsg) | libgd2-xpm (>= 2.0.36~rc1~dfsg)﹔然而： 即將刪除 libgd2-noxpm。 套件“libgd2-xpm”沒有安裝。 (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 130447 個檔案和目錄。) 正在刪除 libgd2-noxpm ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 amule-common。 (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 130438 個檔案和目錄。) 正在解壓縮 amule-common (從 .../amule-common_2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libcrypto++7。 正在解壓縮 libcrypto++7 (從 .../libcrypto++7_5.5.2-2_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libgeoip1。 正在解壓縮 libgeoip1 (從 .../libgeoip1_1.4.4.dfsg-3_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libupnp3。 正在解壓縮 libupnp3 (從 .../libupnp3_1%3a1.6.6-3_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 amule。 正在解壓縮 amule (從 .../amule_2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libgd2-xpm。 正在解壓縮 libgd2-xpm (從 .../libgd2-xpm_2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 amule-utils。 正在解壓縮 amule-utils (從 .../amule-utils_2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb) ... Processing triggers for man-db ... 正在設定 amule-common (2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1) ... 正在設定 libcrypto++7 (5.5.2-2) ... 正在設定 libgeoip1 (1.4.4.dfsg-3) ... 正在設定 libupnp3 (1:1.6.6-3) ... 正在設定 amule (2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1) ... 正在設定 libgd2-xpm (2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 amule-utils (2.2.4-1ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place Rīmūvol root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get remove amule 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 以下套件是被自動安裝進來的，且已不再會被用到了： * libcrypto++7 * amule-common * amule-utils * libupnp3 * libgeoip1 使用 'apt-get autoremove' 來將其移除。 下列套件將會被【移除】： * amule 升級 0 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 1 個，有 0 個未被升級。 此操作完成之後，會空出 4841kB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 132206 個檔案和目錄。) 正在刪除 amule ... Processing triggers for man-db ... root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get autoremove 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 以下套件是被自動安裝進來的，且已不再會被用到了： * libcrypto++7 * amule-common * amule-utils * libupnp3 * libgeoip1 下列套件將會被【移除】： * amule-common * amule-utils * libcrypto++7 * libgeoip1 * libupnp3 升級 0 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 5 個，有 0 個未被升級。 此操作完成之後，會空出 14.3MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 132183 個檔案和目錄。) 正在刪除 amule-common ... 正在刪除 amule-utils ... 正在刪除 libcrypto++7 ... 正在刪除 libgeoip1 ... 正在刪除 libupnp3 ... Processing triggers for man-db ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place root@bkgovsrv1:~# root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install amule 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * amule-common * amule-utils * libcrypto++8 * libupnp3 建議套件： * amule-utils-gui * amule-gnome-support 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # amule # amule-common # amule-utils # libcrypto++8 # libupnp3 升級 0 個，新安裝 5 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 6,096kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 17.6MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe amule-common 2.2.6-0ubuntu1 2,404kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe libcrypto++8 5.6.0-3 1,250kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe libupnp3 1:1.6.6-3 103kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe amule 2.2.6-0ubuntu1 1,871kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe amule-utils 2.2.6-0ubuntu1 470kB 取得 6,096kB 用了 8s (726kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 amule-common。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 169714 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 amule-common （從 .../amule-common_2.2.6-0ubuntu1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcrypto++8。 正在解開 libcrypto++8 （從 .../libcrypto++8_5.6.0-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libupnp3。 正在解開 libupnp3 （從 .../libupnp3_1%3a1.6.6-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 amule。 正在解開 amule （從 .../amule_2.2.6-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 amule-utils。 正在解開 amule-utils （從 .../amule-utils_2.2.6-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 amule-common (2.2.6-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libcrypto++8 (5.6.0-3) ... 正在設定 libupnp3 (1:1.6.6-3) ... 正在設定 amule (2.2.6-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 amule-utils (2.2.6-0ubuntu1) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place root@bkgovsrv1:~# Rībiuldiŋ Rībiuldiŋ dè proses wa steps posten on Ubuntu forùm wa folowen : root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面# sudo apt-get install amule amule-daemon amule-utils amule-gnome-support 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 amule 已經是最新版本了。 amule-utils 已經是最新版本了。 amule-utils 被設定為手動安裝。 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： * amule-daemon * amule-gnome-support 升級 0 個，新安裝 2 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 1,342kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 3,232kB 的磁碟空間。 #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe amule-daemon 2.2.6+debian0-7 1,219kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe amule-gnome-support 2.2.6+debian0-7 124kB 取得 1,342kB 用了 1s (963kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 amule-daemon。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 219522 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 amule-daemon （從 .../amule-daemon_2.2.6+debian0-7_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 amule-gnome-support。 正在解開 amule-gnome-support （從 .../amule-gnome-support_2.2.6+debian0-7_all.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot 正在設定 amule-daemon (2.2.6+debian0-7) ... * Not starting aMule daemon, AMULED_USER not set in /etc/default/amule-daemon. 正在設定 amule-gnome-support (2.2.6+debian0-7) ... root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面# tar -xf aMule-2.2.6.tar.bz2 root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面# cd aMule-2.2.6 root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面/aMule-2.2.6# patch -p0 < ../aMule-2.2.6-DLP4102.patch root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面/aMule-2.2.6# sudo apt-get install g++ binutils-dev libcrypto++-dev libgtk2.0-dev libgd2-xpm-dev libgeoip-dev libupnp3-dev zlib1g-dev libwxbase2.8-dev libwxgtk2.8-dev 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 g++ 已經是最新版本了。 g++ 被設定為手動安裝。 libgtk2.0-dev 已經是最新版本了。 zlib1g-dev 已經是最新版本了。 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libxpm-dev * wx2.8-headers 建議套件： * wx2.8-doc * wx-common * libgl-dev * xlibmesa-glu-dev * libglu-dev 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # binutils-dev # libcrypto++-dev # libgd2-xpm-dev # libgeoip-dev # libupnp3-dev # libwxbase2.8-dev # libwxgtk2.8-dev # libxpm-dev # wx2.8-headers 升級 0 個，新安裝 9 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 8,947kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 43.7MB 的磁碟空間。 #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/main libxpm-dev 1:3.5.8-1 102kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libcrypto++-dev 5.6.0-5 2,760kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/main libgd2-xpm-dev 2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3.1ubuntu1 223kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/main libgeoip-dev 1.4.6.dfsg-17 153kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe wx2.8-headers 2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1 1,099kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libwxbase2.8-dev 2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1 103kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libwxgtk2.8-dev 2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1 104kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main binutils-dev 2.20.1-3ubuntu6 3,602kB #下載: http://ftp.jaist.ac.jp/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libupnp3-dev 1:1.6.6-4 801kB 取得 8,947kB 用了 9s (970kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxpm-dev。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 219551 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 libxpm-dev （從 .../libxpm-dev_1%3a3.5.8-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcrypto++-dev。 正在解開 libcrypto++-dev （從 .../libcrypto++-dev_5.6.0-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgd2-xpm-dev。 正在解開 libgd2-xpm-dev （從 .../libgd2-xpm-dev_2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3.1ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgeoip-dev。 正在解開 libgeoip-dev （從 .../libgeoip-dev_1.4.6.dfsg-17_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 wx2.8-headers。 正在解開 wx2.8-headers （從 .../wx2.8-headers_2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libwxbase2.8-dev。 正在解開 libwxbase2.8-dev （從 .../libwxbase2.8-dev_2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libwxgtk2.8-dev。 正在解開 libwxgtk2.8-dev （從 .../libwxgtk2.8-dev_2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 binutils-dev。 正在解開 binutils-dev （從 .../binutils-dev_2.20.1-3ubuntu6_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libupnp3-dev。 正在解開 libupnp3-dev （從 .../libupnp3-dev_1%3a1.6.6-4_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 1 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在設定 libxpm-dev (1:3.5.8-1) ... 正在設定 libcrypto++-dev (5.6.0-5) ... 正在設定 libgd2-xpm-dev (2.0.36~rc1~dfsg-3.1ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libgeoip-dev (1.4.6.dfsg-17) ... 正在設定 wx2.8-headers (2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libwxbase2.8-dev (2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/wx/config/base-unicode-release-2.8 to provide /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) in auto mode. 正在設定 libwxgtk2.8-dev (2.8.10.1-0ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/wx/config/gtk2-unicode-release-2.8 to provide /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) in auto mode. 正在設定 binutils-dev (2.20.1-3ubuntu6) ... 正在設定 libupnp3-dev (1:1.6.6-4) ... root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom/桌面/aMule-2.2.6# ./configure --prefix=/usr/local --disable-debug --enable-optimize --with-denoise-level=3 --enable-upnp --enable-geoip --enable-nls --disable-amule-gui --enable-amule-daemon --enable-amulecmd --disable-webserver --disable-alcc -enable-alc --enable-cas --enable-wxcas --enable-mmap Configure script has finished system check. Configured aMule 2.2.6 for 'x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu'. aMule enabled options: **** aMule Core **** Prefix where aMule should be installed? /usr/local Should aMule be compiled with i18n support? yes Should aMule be compiled in debug mode? no Should aMule be compiled with profiling? no Should aMule be compiled with optimizations? yes Should aMule be compiled with UPnP support? yes Should aMule be compiled with IP2country support? yes Should aMule monolithic application be built? yes Should aMule daemon version be built? yes Should aMule remote gui be built? (EXPERIMENTAL) no Crypto++ library/headers style? installed **** aMule TextClient **** Should aMule Command Line Client be built? yes **** aMule WebServer **** Should aMule WebServer be built? no **** aMule ED2K Links Handler **** Should aMule ED2K Links Handler be built? yes **** aMuleLinkCreator **** Should aMuleLinkCreator GUI version (alc) be built? yes Should aMuleLinkCreator for console (alcc) be built? no **** aMule Statistics **** Should C aMule Statistics (CAS) be built? yes Should aMule GUI Statistics (wxCas) be built? yes **** General Libraries and Tools **** Should ccache support be enabled? no Libraries aMule will use to build: wxWidgets 2.8.10 (gtk2,shared) crypto++ 5.6.0 (installed, in /usr) libupnp 1.6.6 libintl system libGeoIP system libgd 2.0.36 zlib 1.2.3.3 Transleiçion rīsōrs * /bb_BK.rc * /bb_BK_LC.rc * /aMule.po Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk * eMule Prōjekt: Leŋgueij rīsōrs sōrs fails Sörvā ùpdeits * http://www.server-met.de/dl.php?load=gz&trace=34419607.1389 * http://sn.im/server.met * http://www.emule-security.net/serverlist/ ** serverlist|http://upd.emule-security.net/server.met|/ Ùpdeit from àbauv websàit Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeij Category:P2P